User talk:Werthead
Welcome! Welcome to Encyclopedia Hiigara ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our articles - thank you! We all hope you will enjoy creating new content as much as we do and will stay for a longer while. If you would like to learn more about contributing I'd like you to check , and if you are new to editing wikias - check excellent "first steps" guide. If you need any more help you can always ask here or on our . Here you have few helpful and useful links you might want to have: * Policies, especially the Fanon Policy * Community Portal which tracks most recent community events as well as on Encyclopedia itself * - if you would want to write one of these we would be very thankful * is place you can find some nice pictures for your articles * is where you can start browsing the Encyclopedia * You may also want to see your or * And finally: you can always create your user page giving few details about you :) One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. Thanks again for your input. Wish you many great articles! --Niirfa-sa (talk) 13:47, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Remastered article Hey! Thanks for creating those articles! I'm not sure if we plan on keeping a page for Remastered though, since it's only a re-release of the existing games with massively improved graphics and a few game tweaks. Feel free to join the chat if you wish to discuss in real time. :) --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 18:09, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :That's true. I'm still undecided about it tbh. We really need a new game-based infobox, which could help the situation somewhat... --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 18:17, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Hi Werthead, welcome onboard! We have a discussion going on on this very topic. Feel free to write down your opinion on the matter in a forum topic: Introducing content from the Remastered Edition. And thank you for your edits so far, nicely done, keep them coming ;) SkywalkerPL (talk) 19:55, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hey! Just wondering if we could have a chat about something on the chatbox. Link is at the top of the page under the "On the Wiki" tab and at the right side. :) --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 09:48, February 20, 2015 (UTC) DoK pic Hey, just wondering where you got the logo image of Deserts of Kharak from? You can add the link to where you got it on the file information template present on the picture linked above under the Source parameter. :) After the failure of Homeworld Remastered, I'm not holding out much hope for DoK being any better and may just wreck the series. Still, I may get proved wrong and I'll certainly be purchasing it myself regardless of cost ;) --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 21:40, December 16, 2015 (UTC)